Talk:Glowing Gaze
I love this skill. I've been running it on FC fire ele with elemental attunment - you don't even have to wait 10 seconds for the thing to recharge and you can do pretty well with no attunements at all with immolate and fireball — Skuld 10:44, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Hmm....Mark of Rodgort -> Spam all on-target fire spells until left with 5-10 energy -> Mind Blast -> Glowing Gaze -> Mind Blast = Roasted very well done. >> Trace 20:26, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Why would you use mind blast if you probably have less energy than your target? Each nightfall fire elite is better than mind burn. RolandOfGilead 07:42, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Sorry, got confused myself with all those Minds and Burns and Blasts flying around :) RolandOfGilead 07:44, 25 September 2006 (CDT) this was probably added to provided added energy management to the ele.--Life Infusion 20:47, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :Since when does ANet use the wording "on fire?" It's always been "burning." Tarinoc 13:33, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :: "They're on Fire!"--Silk Weaker :::For 20 seconds, allies within earshot take 5...41% less damage from foes suffering from Burning. So what if the name of the skill has "on fire" in it. I'm obviously talking about descriptions. Tarinoc 18:32, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Immolate, Bed of Coals, Steam...etc －Sora 14:25, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Wow. Thanks for pointing those out, Sora. I really thought "on fire" was a new, inconsistent word choice. Guess not. Tarinoc 14:51, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :::::: Searing Flames + Glowing Gaze = Awesomeness. --The King Tarosian 14:04, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::::::: I personally prefer Immolate + Glowing Gaze. it costs less energy overall and frees up an elite slot for Mind Blast. Wiseblade 10:13, 20 November 2006 :::::::: But mind blast sucks. No reason to take the above other a warrior, SF is AoE thats why it is used :] — Skuld 05:20, 20 November 2006 (CST) :::::::: Actaully I've used the skill and triggered the energy bonus against even other eles. the skil's got a good recharge too. I wouldn't be so quick to write it off. Wiseblade 12:10, 22 November 2006 (CST) Does anyone think the guy in the icon looks like James May? - Mcmullen 12:09, 6 March 2007 (CST) : I think it could be Gwen, but I'm not sure.... RoxanneButterfly 13:17, 25 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, now that you mention it, james May! Randomtime | Talk 13:20, 25 June 2007 (CDT) Unnatural damage In an RA match, there was an ele who was laughing the whole match ("LOL"). I then noticed on my dying breath, that I got hit "-114 GLOWING GAZE". I did not have ANY stance or enchantment which would lower my armor to it or increase damage, and there is no hex that I know of which could do that. I was wearing ALL amour pieces, and would have had an armor rating total of 80. Does anyone know what sort of bug could have caused this? (I asked the guy how he did it, and he said it's a secret) :Either heal sig or frenzy could easily cause that much damage, if you were using either. :Glyph of Elemental Power + Arcane Echo + Glowing Gaze = GGz. — Jyro X 03:58, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Err, isn't that just 59 damage over and over? Rather than, y'know, 114 in one hit? — 130.58 (talk) 04:02, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::He didn't say it was just in one hit. And the damage indicator only shows the name of the skill one time. And it was probably 118 damage. Sounds about right. — Jyro X 04:53, 5 December 2006 (CST) A little thing called hacking, my friend :P--Nog64 11:43, 26 November 2006 (CST) Healing Signet makes you take double damage, that's what -40AL does. Also did you have any hexes on you? Weaken Armor could make you take 50% more damage. I often do that much damage to warriors with SF and GG because they often have either Frenzy or Healing Signet, or sometimes both! --Carth 04:33, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Healing Signet does NOT make you take double damage. As a warrior, in order for Healing Signet to do that, it would have to do something around -200 armor. Wearing standard armor, warriors and paragons have a total of 400 (80 AL x 5 pieces) armor against all types of damage. Dervishes and Rangers have 350 (70 AL x 5 pieces) and caster classes have 300 (60 AL x 5 pieces). — Jyro X 04:55, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::400 armour? eh? 80 + 16 (+20)? — Skuld 04:57, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Jyro, look through damage article, but the short explanation is whenever you take damage it hits a particular location (so there's never a summing of different pieces) and the -40 AL from healing signet works out to double damage from everything (besides non-damage like life stealing). --Fyren 06:37, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::(and clean damage) -Ichigo724 07:37, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::And Shadow Damage and other armour ignoring damage --70.51.228.35 17:45, 20 June 2007 (CDT) 80 x 5 = 80 armour — Skuld 04:58, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah... he thinks you add all the pieces up >_> -Ichigo724 04:59, 5 December 2006 (CST) :Read my updated post Skuld. And Healing Signet takes away from your TOTAL armor, not your individual pieces. So, in theory it takes away 4 AL from each piece of your armor if my math is correct. — Jyro X 05:00, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::Your math isn't correct, in your theory it would be -8 AL from each piece. 40/5=8 8x5=40 --70.51.228.35 17:45, 20 June 2007 (CDT) ::Nuh-huh. Try getting pounded on by a sin while using Healing Signet. ::A standard caster has 60 armor, he has 1/8 chance for his hands to get hit, 1/8 for his feet, 1/8 for his hands, 2/8 for his legs and 3/8 for his chest. Get it now? -Ichigo724 05:01, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::Ok, so where do you get hit when hit with a spell? It always seems to do the same amount of damage no matter which piece of armor you take off. — Jyro X 05:02, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::::Try stand in a firestorm with no hat — Skuld 05:04, 5 December 2006 (CST) :::::Is that true skuld? Most spells are random, besides projectiles not hitting the hands. -Ichigo724 05:06, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::No, it's just -40 armor. Which still leaves you with a cool 60 vs. physical (and a crappy 40 vs. elemental). But you most definitely take about double damage (the difference between AL 60 and 100, roughly) when you're activating Healing Signet. — 130.58 (talk) 05:04, 5 December 2006 (CST) :For what it's worth (a month later), I read somewhere (maybe here!) that spells always strike your chest armor. --Zorbonkingofpants 11:15, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::A while ago we discovered it seems like spells will hit a random location besides the hands. Check Talk:Armor. --Fyren 19:19, 9 January 2007 (CST) For what it's worth I don't think the original question had anything to do with armour distribution. The author clearly states he had 5 identical armour pieces on and had no Frenzy/Heal Sig or similar. Weaken Armour is vs Physical I belie,ve and he also says he took a single 114 hit, being the number tha floats up over your head. While I don't know the solution, it would help that those who have an idea would adress the question instead of talking about armour. --Arkhar 21:46, 21 January 2007 (MST) The Average of all your armor pieces is your total armor. For example, my Dervish (lvl 9) currently has 3 70 pieces and 2 starter (10) pieces. Total Armor=230/5=46. However, that does not mean that anywhere she gets hit, she will get damage based on 46. She will get a lot of damage if hit in a 10 piece and not so much if in a 70 piece. However, if she used HEaling Signet she would be getting destroyed in all pieces because her armor would NOT be 230-40 but either 10-40=0(I don't think negative armor is possible) or 70-40=30. Back on topic, I guess a bug or hack would be the likely explanation. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.51.228.35 ( ) }. :No. It isn't. We have tested numerous times on the matter, it picks a random location. Besides, though lately it doesn't seem to mean much considering the updates and such, ANet themselves say this is true in-game on the Tablet of Wisdom in Linnok Courtyard --Gimmethegepgun 17:52, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Hero AI usage Heroes do not appear to understand that this is mainly an energy management skill and not a damage dealer, they will happily use it on non burning foes. If you want your hero to get the energy benefit reliably, you need to make sure the foe is burning at all times. Mark of Rodgort is good for that purpose but heroes use it randomly and do not understand that it must be used early, before the fire DMG. --Heurist 20:48, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Rit Anyone up for seeing some retard use the new Spirit Burn and then this? I know I am! :P --Gimmethegepgun 16:47, 17 August 2007 (CDT)